1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a packaging technology of passive elements; in particular, to a method for making solid electrolytic capacitor package structure with improved conductive terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
The capacitor is an indispensable element in many electronic products. Various applications of capacitors include home appliances, computer motherboards and peripherals, power supplies, communication products and automobiles. The capacitors such as solid electrolytic capacitors are mainly used to provide filtering, bypassing, rectifying, coupling, blocking or transforming function. With the rapid advancement of semiconductor processing technology, packaged electronic products follows the trend of miniaturization, high electrical performance, multi-function, high reliability, and RoHS Compliance. The wet electrolytic capacitor cannot accommodate the requirements of the electronic products, thus, the solid state electrolytic capacitor is developed.
There are many different types of substrates that can be used for the solid-state electrolytic capacitor. Currently, aluminum and titanium are the most commonly used materials for solid-state electrolytic capacitors. To increase capacitance, a plurality of solid-state electrolytic capacitors is laminated together in parallel to a capacitor unit. Thus, a higher capacitance can be obtained, in which total capacitance is the sum of all values from all capacitor units.
However, for the conventional capacitor package structure, there exist voids between the package body and the conductive terminal. As a result, it has been found that degradation of electrical properties of the conventional capacitor package structure can occur while atmospheric moisture invades the package body. Worst of all, the capacitor elements inside the package body can be damaged to reduce its life time.